Cling To Me
by l.p.fan09
Summary: Ashley a producer at age 21 having a band under her label who 2 her is destined to be famous but will this strange blonde named Spencer from Ohio show her that she was destined to be singing her songs to the unknown world instead of cooped up in a studio?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first story so hope you enjoy. Spashley is amazing (oh, how I miss those Friday nights of S.O.N) Save Spashley!_**

* * *

**Chapter I**

The complicated brunette walked into her small apartment. Making the short walk to her room and seeing the sleeping blonde lay silently on the bed covers over her face. Quickly the brunette changes into her plaid pajama bottoms and an old ACDC shirt slipping carefully into the bed. Next to the supposed sleeping blonde Ashley was straddled by the cute blonde.

"Hey, night walker." The blonde whispered.

"Hey, Spence did I wake you?" Ashley asked in her husky voice.

"No, I was up just wanted to suprise you." Spencer answered taking this time to check out the sexy brunette. Ashley noticed taking her own time checking the blonde out decked in one of Ashley's band tees and boy shorts. She changed the position so she was the one on Spence.

"Babe I had a rough day at the studio you mind if I just sleep a little and in the morning we can continue?" Ashley asked taking her place in the bed.

"No, problem love." Spence answered getting comfortable in the nook of Ashley's arm. Ashley waited till she felt Spence fall asleep and fell into her own dream land.

**Next Morning:**

Ashley woke to her alarm blaring out the ending of "Accidentally In Love" by the Counting Crows. She slammed the off button looking over her to make sure she didn't wake up Spence. She hadn't. She hopped out of bed grabbing her towel and heading straight for the shower. Her shower was finished as Ashley inspected her toned and tan body in the mirror putting on her bra and tanktop Spence awoke and entered the bathroom.

"Morning Sunshine." Ashley said suprised at her sudden cheeriness.

"Mmmmm" Spencer groaned as she searched blindly for her tooth brush. Ashley watched in amazement at the perfect blonde who brushed her teeth without getting toothpaste anywhere.

"I love looking at you in the morning." Spencer croaked. Staring at Ashley through the mirror.

"Ah? and why is that?" Ash asked holding Spence by the waist.

"Just cause I like seeing you fresh out the shower and not fresh out the stupid studio." Spencer stated turning to face her brunette.

"I'm sorry you know how Ian is and I had to finish the C.D. it's not everyday only when there's a new C.D. that needs to be done." Ash explained leaning her forehead against Spencers.

"Well bleh. I'll go get the coffee ready." Spence said kissing Ash lightly on the lips and walking away. As much as Ash hated seeing Spence walk away from her she couldn't help looking at Spence's bum and feeling a sense of satisfaction that the perfect girl in the world was hers for the keeping. The girl she was afraid to fall for 5 years back.'

**5 YEARS AGO:**

Spence spotted the old underground coffee shop that she passed so many times and never had the interest in going in till she saw a sexy brunette walk out and into her Porsche. Spence was hoping to run into her and maybe ask for a number. Spence entered the dingy shop and set down her belongings at the nearest table ordering a small coffee and returning to her open calculas book at the table.

"Hey, Ash. Your order is at the back someones waiting for you at your usual table." The guy from behind the counter stated at the all too familiar brunette.

"Oh, is that so? Thanks Brendan." The girl replied making her way to the back of the store where a large coffee and a cute brunette awaited her.

"Hey." Ash said in that bored tone of hers. Ash sat on the chairacross from the brunette and planted her feet on the table.

"Hey, Ash. I got something to tell you and I think you should listen." That was a Que for Ashley to start listening.

"What's in that head off yours Carmen?" Ash asked looking up from her coffee cup.

"I think I like you."

"You think or you know Carmen? Because it's one thing to think and another to know." Ashley stated slyly.

"I know I like you and I want to go out on a date." Carmen demanded.

"Well we shouldn't I need four hours for you to fall for me and I just don't have the heart to hurt you Carmen." Ashley stated.

"Stop acting so high and mighty Ash it's so unattractive." Carmen told Ash hinting a bit of amusement.

"Lies you love when I act high and mighty so don't pretend like you don't."

"Whatever. Pick me up at eight and don't be late." Carmen said getting up and leaving the store.

Ashley got up after awhile and saw Spence in tune with her calculus and thought her cute.

"Here you go Ash number two." Brendan stated handing Ash her second cup of coffee. Ash left and awaited Spence outside leaning against her Porsche with coffee in hand.

Spence finally came out and noticed Ashley so in tune in a book and drinking coffee leaning against her Porsche.

"Whatcha reading?" Spence asked.

"Just something to keep me occupied till you came out of that store." Ashley replied flirtasiously.

"Ah, well aren't you the brave one waiting outside for someone you don't even know." Spence answered.

"Well I was always upfront never one to run and hide." Ashley explained then added. "The name's Davies. Ashley Davies."

"Or so the guy behind the counter says." Spencer stated.

"Asking 'bout me?"

"Don't flatter yourself Ashley he said it as you left." Spencer explained.

"So your stalking me?" Ash shot back.

"...No just overheard." Spencer stuttered.

"It's cool just give me name, number and address." Ash stated

"My name is Spencer Carlin and you don't need my number or address."

"Yes, I do if I want to take you out on a date tomorrow." Ashley said.

"Don't think so." Spencer said backing away slowly.

"Is that a Yes?" Ashley asked.

"No."

"Well is that a no then Miss. Carlin?" Ashley asked once more.

"No." Spencer said before turning around completely and walking away.

"I'll meet you here at two then tomorrow afternoon." Ashley cried to Spencer as she climbed into her car.

* * *

**_ Hoped you enjoyed. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello=D**_

_**To: Mindgamesgoodorbad the answer to your question is yes the story talks about what happened 5 years ago.**_

_**Since I'm sick in bed today I decided to write the second chapter hope you like =D. **_

**

* * *

The Next Afternoon:**

Ashley stopped at the coffee spot hoping that was where Spencer would be. She wasn't. This girl wasn't going to be like the rest Ash had a gut feeling of that.

"Hey Ash, a blonde chick was here and told me to tell you that if you could find her then your bill will be paid all year." Brendan told her from behind the counter holding up her usual order and handing it to her.

"Really. Well then point me in the direction she went and she'll be paying." Art said taking her ordfer.

"She told me I shouldn't but your a two year customer she went to the bookstore down the block." Brendan admitted evil grin spreading across his face.

"Thanks bud I owe you one." Ash said walking out and into her car driving down the block to the bookstore.

**Inside Bookstore:**

Where the hell is she Ivory screamed in her head for about the hundreth time that hour. SHe looked down at the many titles on the shelf finally giving up on the fantasy she replayed over and over again in her mind. She picked up an old copy of Pride and Prejudice deciding to buy her once favorite bookand walked out the single door. An all too familiar brunette hopped out her cara and followed Spencer who was buried in her new book causing her too bump straight into her Mr. Darcy in female form.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention...and.." paused Spencer as she looked up catching those light brown eyes.

"Why you seem to be enchanted by the words of our dear Ms. Austen. I hope you haven't taken fancy to fine ELizabeth for I might've missed my chance to woo you." Ashley stated cheesy smile growing on her face.

"Why aren't you the cute one Ms. Davies. You haven't missed your chance for I'm more entrhalled by the female form of Mr. Darcy that is standing before me." Spencer threw back.  
"Well, well I've found you may we now go on our date?"Artemis asked coolly.

"Yes, we may." Spence answered as the passenger door opened up for her and shut behind her and Ashley climbed in.

"So how was your date last night?" Spencer finally asked after minutes of silence passed.

"Why are you jealous?" Ashley asked smile spreading across her face eyes never leaving the road.

"No, just starting conversation." Spencer lied.

"It was the same old. Nothing you would want to hear." Ash stated boredly.

"Actually it is, so I know where this date will lead me."

"You think I'm a bad date?" Ash asked.

"No, just think you like to have fun than feel something towards a girl." Spencer explained knowingly.

"And that is where you are right Ms. Carlin. Feeling is overrated-"

"And having fun is not?" Spencer shot back.

"You didn't let me finish. Feeling is overrated and so is having fun but I'd rather have no strings attached relationship than be imprisoned in a relationship I had no say in." Ashley explained.

"So how was your date?" Spencer pushed.

"We went out to eat then walked on the beach I drove her home she invited me in and I refused simple as that." Ashley told Spencer not once looking away from the road.

"Wow you didn't go in with her maybe I'm wrong about you after all." Spencer stated.

"Expect the unexpected dear Spencer and you'll understand my ways."

"I see so what's on the agenda for today?" Spencer asked.

"A picnic maybe I have to go to my house for a few things before we go on our date."

"Okay no problem."  
Ashley pulls up at an humongous house parking her Porsche and getting out holding the door open for Spencer. They entered Ashley's mansion.

"Home sweet home." Ashley stated making her way into the kitchen,

"Wow you live here?" Spencer asked in awe of the humongous living room.

"Yeah, it used to be my mom's place before she left and married that dick head Chad. Well I live here with my half sister and room mate." Ashley explained.

"Wow this is amazing can I see the rest of the house?"

"Sure but first I wanna show you my favorite room of the house." Ashley said opening a door that led to the basement. Down in the basement was Ashley's personal studio. Like every studio glass windows seperating the technical from the musical. A microphone stood at the center of the floor. A grand piano to the left of the wall. And guitars stood at attention in their racks at the right side of the wall. An Orange drumset sat alone at the back of the room.

"Are you a producer?" Spence asked dumbfoundedly.

"Want to be. I've recorded people before but I have a band that I know can make it big time if they just try hard enough," Ashley explained.

"Ah, I see. So you play all these instruments?"

"Yeah, I have for ten years."

"How old are you?"

" I'm 21. You?"

"Same. That's amazing may I?" Spencer asked pointing at one of the guitars.

"Sure, you play?" Ashley asked watching Spence pick up an acoustic carefully.

"No, but I want to though. Maybe you could teach me?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"Yeah, definently we can start now if you want."

"Yeah, that would be awesome." Spencer said excitedly.

"Cool hold on let me get October down here she would be helpful." Ash said before running up the stairs and out of sight leaving Spencer dumbfounded and stupid as her Ms. Perfect went upstairs to get another girl.

* * *

_**So who is the October character? Is she the other room mate? Or is it someone that means more to Ash? **_

_**Hope you enjoyed =D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks guys or girls for the awesome reviews you guys rock \m/(.)|m/ here is the third chapter I'll dedicate this to my good friend Natasha =D for telling me not to get lazy with the chapters. =D**_

* * *

Who is October? Spencer thought to herself. Hoping it wasn't a girl who would mess up this to wonderful date. Ashley finally came down with a black guitar case setting it down on the floor.

"Spencer I want you to meet someone special to me." Ash stated taking out a pitch black guitar from the case. _**(Congratulations JJZgirl for getting the question right=D)**_ She then continues "Spence this is October my baby." Ashley admiredthe guitar like she just got it.

"Ah, she's beautiful Ash." Spence said staring at this puzzling brunette. "You should play something."

"I have a horrible voice. And besides we're not here to hear me sing we're hear to teach you some chords before our picnic." Ashley stated.

"Please?" Spencer pouted. _**(You know that famous Gabrielle Christian pout that pierces straight in your soul and makes you want to bow to her every need (;)**_

"Ugh okay." Ash gave in standing up from her crouched position and sitting on the rdge of the couch. She strummed a few chords till they meshed well and made a melody to a very familiar song

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_And I miss the rush of your skin_

_And I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out and I breathe in_

Spencer loved Ash's voice it was husky and to Spencer very sexy. As Ash sung the rest of the song Spencer watched every detail the wat Ash shut her eyes to sing the way she found the chords perfectly without hesitation the way her lips moved to form the next word. The music was stopped as someone yelled upstairs.

"Dude where are you we got the deal!" Ashley's eyes lit up to those eight words she dropped October and stood up as she cried back.

"No, way!" She ran up the stairs with confused Spencer following slowly behind her.

"Yes, way the deal is done we signed the contract and Blue Light starts making a single and then C.D. and then music video or something like that wasnt really payong attention." said a green eyed tall well toned guy from behind a gray eyed curly haired girl.

"Wow way to go Denninson." said the gray eyed female.

"Well sorry for being excited about this I'm your manager nothing more." The boy stated.

"Guys who cares we're in. So close to having Davies records I could taste it." Ash stated excitedly.

"So who's blondie and is she taken?" the guy stated looking hungrily at Spencer.

"Please Aiden back away can't you see she's obviously taken by the brunette you call your best friend?" The curly haired girl asked.

"Tyler really you guys are always fighting if I didn't know any better I'd think you two were together instead of him and my sister." Ashley stated.

"Don't make me gag Ash...wait you and Kyla are together since when?" Tyler asked Aiden.

"Si-" Aiden got cut off.

"Since I caught them together alone making out on my couch in the living room. If I came in a few minutes later I'd have to burn that couch." Ashley admitted.

"After all the Davies girls aren't cha Aid?" Tyler asked.

"Shutup Tye!" both Aiden and Ashley cried in unision.

"So who is she Ash?" Aiden pushed.

"Oh, sorry. Guys this is Spencer Carlin. Spencer this is Aiden Denninson and Tyler Peters both my best friends and Tyler here is my roommate." Ash explained.

"Hey."Spencer said shyly.

"Hey to you too." Aiden said flirtatiously.

"Really Aiden back off we all know you turn girls gay." Tye admitted taking a look in the fridge.

"That was once ugh it was like seven years ago give me a break it's not my fault Ashley likes girls." Aiden started remembering the arguement they had on why Ash wouldn't kiss Aiden.

"It still happened." Tye pointed out.

"I'm going to kill you for telling her." Aiden threatened Ashley.

"Oh, please I'll be downstairs with Spencer don't put me into your arguements."

**Back In The Basement:**

"It must be fun having friends like that." Spencer stated trying to find the chord Ashley had taught her only a few moments ago.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I can't stand their constant bickering but we all love each other. I mean I think we do after all they are my band and I am their producer."Ashley said while grabbing SPencer's hand and positioning them herself on the correct chord. The sudden touch sent shivers down both their spine and they bothtried to ignore it.

"Wow I must admit learning to play guitar is hard."

"Now. But you'll get used to it." laughed out Ashley as she looked up into Spencer's ocean blue eyes. Ashley had a sudden urge to kiss the girl she only knew for a day and so she went in for it leaning into Spence eyes shit and lips locked as Spencer did the same.

"ASH!" cried an unknown voice from the stairs. Spencer pulled away _**(just like episode six season one "Friends with Benefits" when Aiden walked in on their almost first kiss *tsk tsk*)**_

"What Kyla!?" Ash replied in that famous way of hers.

"You gonna party tonight at Grays? After all your gonna be a famous producer this will be your last day of sanity. After that- Did I interrupt something?" Kyla said seeing Spencer and Ashley sitting ackwardly an annoyed Ashley stared.

"Yes, but not like you would care right? Yeah I'm going to the party at Gray's tonight can you go now?" Ash asked venemously.

"SOrry nice too meet you whoever you are my sister lacks in the manners department I'm Kyla and you are?" Kyla asked in all sincerity ignoring her annoyed half sister.

"I'm Spencer nice too meet you Kyla I have to go ... do something." Spencer stated putting the guitar down and getting up.

"Need a ride?" Aiden asked making his way down the stairs.

"Uh, no I'm fine." Spencer stuttered.

"Come on me and Kyla and Tyler have to go get groceries anyway we'll drop you off on the way." Aiden pushed.

"Um, alright. Bye Ash." Spencer stated following Aiden and Kyla up the stairs leaving Ashley alone.

**In The Car:**

"SO you like her." Kyla gushed from the front passenger seat of the car.

"NO!" Spencer cried then added "I mean she's cute and funny and-"

"You so like her." Tyler admitted beside her.

"I do not!" Spencer defended.

"Don't worry we all went through that Oh my God Ashley Davies is perfect phase minus Kyla. We know when someone has a thing for the older Davies sister." Aiden chuckled.

"It was our first date I don't even know if I like her." Spencer lied through her teeth. She was almost glad she wasn't Pinnochio or her nose would be the size of the car.

"Whatever keep telling yourself that." Tyler stated a hint of jealousy tinting her voice.

"We're here thanks for the ride." Spencer said before leaving thecar and walking to her building.

"Do it Aiden." Kyla whispered to Aiden.

"Hey, Spence?" SPencer turned around to face Aiden.

"Yes?"

"Come to Gray's tonight and bring a date trust me on this one." Aiden said before driving off.

"Thanks?" Spencer whispered to herself as she took out her cell and started searching the contacts.

"Hey, pick me up at nine." Spencer said through the phone as she ran through her apartment door.

"Another date my dear?" A mysterious voice answered her.

"Yes, and I need to have her heart." Spencer admitted through the phone staring at herself in the mirror.

"You got it love. Is it formal?" The voice asked.

"No. just a party at a bar. I'm going to get ready see you later." Spence said.

"See ya Spence." the voice said before both lines hung up.

* * *

_**Who is this mystery person who Spencer is taking to Grays? Oh and btw is it Greys or Grays idk. **_

**_Thx for the reviews again hope you enjoyed=D. Btw the song Ashley sings is "Come on Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson if you didn't already know =)._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thx LoveAsh87 for correcting me =D. Chapter 4 is here was supposed to be doing a Creative Writing essay but whatever it can wait . Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

**Ashley's Mansion:**

"Are you ready!?" cried Aiden from downstairs in the kitchen.

"We are." Kyla answered coming down the stairs with Tyler.

"About time what about Ashley?" Aiden asked hopeful of leaving the house and get his drinking on.

"She's not ready you know how she is." Tyler said checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Ugh, to know Ashley is to wait for Ashley." Aiden stated with a sigh.

"Come on Ash are we ready to go?" Kyla cried up the stairs.

"Yeah, I don't know what's your rush I mean everyone knows us there." Ashley stated walking down the stairs fixing her tanktop.

"Not the point just want to get there and party while everyone is still there." Aiden explained grabbing the keys and shoving all three girls out the door.

**Back At Spencer's Apartment:**

"Spence it's 9:30 and still not out the house yet." Jonica cried from the couch. Jonica a tall skinny 22 year old with shaggy dirty blonde hair and brown eyed girl. _**(I think she has brown eyes I looked at picture of her and saw she had brown eyes correct me if I'm wrong hate her character anyway =).) **_

"Well I have to look my best." Spencer admitted walking out of her room and to the kitchen. She was wearing a tight black dress thigh high.

"Damn you look hott if she doesn't take you home can I?" Jonica asked looking hungrily at Spence.

"No, we have a past remember? Anyway don't you look good." Spencer stated looking at Jonica up and down Jonica was decked out in blue jeans a white shirt and black suspenders.

"When don't I?" Jonica asked.

"Consceded aren't we?"

"Just a little are we going?"

"Yes." Spencer stated grabbing her purse, taking one last look at the hall mirror and took Jonica's arm.

**At Grey's:**

"Look over there." Tyler whispered in Ash's ear. Ash looked up from the crowd to where Tye was pointing at and saw a very primped Spencer arm in arm with a tall and very flirtasious girl. The girl whispered in Spencer's ear and Spencer giggled. Ash got mad instantly and took a shot of vodka slamming it hard on the bar then walking towardsher table where Aiden, Kyla, Carmen, Sean, and Madison sat.

"You see that!" Ash cried slamming the vodka bottle on the table.

"See what?" Aiden asked bewildered.

"Over there at the entrance." Tyler said to Aiden taking a seat next to Madison.

Aiden, Kyla, Sean, and Madison looked over and spotted Spencer with Jonica.

"Oh, that's Spencer." Aiden said waving for Spencer and Jonica to join them.

"Don't do that." Ash threatened looking at Aiden annoyed.

"Why not she is obviously doing what your doing with her." Kyla shot back pointing at a very drunk Carmen.

"No, it's different." Ashley argued taking a seat next to Carmen.

"How? because she's beating you at your own game that's why it's different?" Sean asked logically.

"Shutup Sean don't take her side you don't know her." Ash defended taking another shot of vodka.

"I might not but I like how she's playing the Davies game she's playing it right I think she'll be the smartest girl you dated if you don't make a fool of yourself." Sean replied ignoring Ashley's attitude.

"Hey, guys." Spencer said as she walked up to the table.

"Hey." Everyone said in unision minus Ashley, Carmen, and Tyler.

"Spencer this is Sean Miller and Madison Duarte." Aiden introduced.

"Hi Sean. Hi Madison. This is Jonica. Jonica this is Aiden, Kyla, Sean, Madison, Carmen, Tyler, and ASHLEY."

"Hey, nice to meet you guys." Jonica said in all politeness staring at Ashley who never looked at Spencer or her.

"Come on Madison let's dance you can show me your new dance moves." Sean said Sliding out the booth and grabbing Madison's hand.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Madison agreed following Sean to the dance floor.

"Yeah, we're going too." Kyla said grabbing Aiden and dragging him on the dancefloor.

"I wanna go can we go Ashley?" Carmen asked in a drunken haze.

"You can go I'll stay here Carmen." Ashley said as Carmen drunkenly made her way to the dancefloor.

"Want a drink Spence?" Jonica asked Spence.

"Yeah, a bloody mary maybe thanks Jon." Spence said letting go of Jonica's arm and taking a seat on the booth.

"What are you doing here with her?" Ashley asked venemously.

"I could ask you the same question Ashley but I'm not and you shouldn't either." Spencer answered.

"Aiden and Kyla told her to bring a date to make you jealous." Tyler blurted out.

"They WHAT?!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah they did. That's why Spencer is here with Monica-"

"Jonica!" Spencer corrected Tyler.

"Whatever same thing." Tyler stated.

"You got to be kidding me." Ashley laughed out the continued "If you wanted me you could've just said so."

"Want you? you obviously want me if your bringing Carmen to Grey's." Spencer shot back.

"Whatever." Ashley said.

"Here you go." Jonica said handing Spencer the drink and eyeing Ashley.

"Let's dance." Spence stated taking Jonica's hand and leading her to the floor.

"What a bitch." Tyler stated putting her hand on top of Ashley's once they were out of sight.

"Don't call her that." Ash defended taking a shot.

"Why not. You like her after that?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler you had your chance a long time ago and you refused don't start this again." Ash stated taking another shot.

"Please Ash you always come back to me."

"Not this time." Ash said before leaving the table in search for Spencer.

**On The Dancefloor:**

"What happened?" Jonica asked Spencer.

"Nothing she's acting weird maybe it's the alcohol." Spencer explained.

"Ah." Jonica and Spencer danced for awhile.

"Excuse me can I take her away for a moment?" Ashley asked glaring at Jonica.

"No, dude your wasted maybe some other time." Jonica said remembering Spencer's words.

"Jonica really?" whispered Spencer in her ear.

"May I have this dance Spence?" Ash budded in looking at Spencer.

"BACK OFF!" Jonica stated shoving Ash.

"Really I just need to talk to Spence for a little doubt it has anything to do with you so just get out the way." Ash said shoving Jonica back.

"Guys really Jonica go get a drink." Spencer ordered.

"No, Spence I'm staying her." Jonica stated.

"Fine stay there." Ash said grabbing Spencer's hand away from the crowd and leading her out of the club. Not till Jonica grabbed Spencer's other arm did Ashley turn around letting go of Spencer's hand.

"She's not going anywhere." Jonica stated glaring at Ash and pulling Spence behind her.

"Wanna bet?" Ashley smirked.

"Yeah, let's bet if you get in my face again I'll smack that smirk off." Jonica threatened. Ashley grabbed the nearest drink off the table and splashed it in Jonica's face. Before anyone knew it Jonica's hand met Ashley's face in an open smack causing Ashley to start throwing punches at the short haired blonde. Everything went in slow motion afterwards.

"Whoa!" Aiden said grabbing Ashley while Sean grabbed Jonica. Everyone in the club stared in disbelief all dancing stopped all music was paused.

"What the hell is going on!" Sean cried as he held the eager blonde.

"She's drunk!" cried Jonica who was now sporting a bloody nose and black eye.

"Ash what happened?" Aiden asked once she calmed down.

"Nothing just found out that Spencer isn't worth fighting for." Ashley said venomously as she spit out blood that filled her mouth and walked away. Not once looking back at the mess she caused or at the blue eyed girl who held her heart.

* * *

_**As much as I hate Jonica I had to put her in she makes the perfect asshole don't you think? lol anyway that was chapter 4 hope you enjoyed.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys/girls =D sorry for not updating sooner been reading for class and had some essays to hand in and ring ceremony and it was a messy 4 days so this is chp. 5 hope you enjoy. Thx for the awesome reviews your awesome \m/.**_

* * *

**GREY'S:**

"What the hell was that!?" Spencer yelled at Jonica in frustrsation.

"She threw a drink at me." Jonica defended wiping her face with a napkin.

"Fighting never solves anything Jon what is wrong with you?" Spencer asked calming down.

"Your a fucking tease! I hate being used by you." Jonica argued grabbing Spencer by the forearm roughly.

"Don't ever touch me like that again I told you this before I'm not going through this again with you Jonica." Spencer shot back icily pulling her arm away from her hand.

"What ever walk home I don't care!" Jonica shouted as she stormed out of Grey's and into her car.

"Where's Ashley?" Tyler asked from behind Spence.

"She left." Spencer stated not looking up.

"She left? Where? What did you do to her?" Tyler asked protectively.

"She didn't do anything she just left." Aiden came in defending Spencer.

"I'm going after her." TYler stated walking towards the exit.

"Oh, no you don't." Kyla said grabbing Tyler by the wrist.

"What?" Tyler asked turning around agitated.

"Let her be. Ashley is hard to get through at this point you should know that." Kyla explained.

"Whatever I'll be waiting in the car." Tyler replied .

"Let's go home I'll drop you off Spence." Aiden stated staring genuinely at the blue-eyed girl.

"Thanks Aiden but I'm not that far I'll walk home." Spenceer said before leaving the bar confused and regretful.

**IN AIDEN'S CAR:**

"I can't believe that happened." Aiden finally said after dropping off Carmen.

"I knew Ashley was jealous but not that jealous." Kyla whispered from the passenger seat.

"Plus the alcohol she consumed didn't have a positive effect on her." Aiden added.

"You guys are assholes you shouldn't have invited Spencer from the start." Tyler argued.

"I thought you were over Ashley?" Kyla asked.

"No, why would I be?"Tyler asked staring out the window.

"Why, I don't know maybe because the arguement you had in the basement. Or could it have been the crying. Or no I think it was when you said that she should just get over you and stop crying." Kyla answered annoyed at Tyler's sudden attraction towards her sister again.

"I think it was the last one Ky." Aiden stated smile growing on his face.

"Both of you just shut up. I made a mistake I'm not over her. I might have broken up with her but I still love her." replied Tyler.

"Oh that's what you call love sticking your tongue down some other girl's throat?" Kyla asked as venemously as she could then added "Don't be mad cause the person Ashley has fallen for isn't you for a change."

**BACK TO SPENCER:**

Spencer walked alone before spoting a familiar brunette with a half bottl;e of vodka in her hand.

"Ashley?" Spencer asked walking toward the brunette.

"Ugh her voice is everywhere!" AShley shouted to the heavens.

"Ash it's me." Spencer explained.

"Leave me alone." Ash said coldly turning back to the water.

"Ash your shirt your bleeding." Spencer said trying to be calm.

"So not like you care." Ash said drinking from the bottle.

"Come on Ash I'll fix you up." Spencer stated helping Ash up.

"Leave me alone." Ashley cried attempting to pull away from Spencer's grip.

"Stop being stubborn Ash you need help."

"I'm fine."

"No, you aren't look at your face your bleeding and your completely wasted. Come on my apartment isn't that far you can sleep there." Spencer explained before Ashley upchucked wat was left of her stomach.

"I don't feel good Spence." Ashley groaned leaning on the blonde.

"I know Ash you'll be okay now." Spencer reassured her as she led the wasted girl to her apartment.

**NEXT MORNING IN SPENCER'S APARTMENT:**

Ashley awoke to a pounding headache. She felt as though her brain would turn to mush in any second and spill out her ears. She opened her eyes to find that the couch she was on wasn't hers and the apartment she was in didn't look at all familiar. She looked over at the blue La-z-boy to find a sleeping blonde.

"Spencer?" ASh said barely above a whisper and tried again this time the blonde stirred awake and opened her eyes.

"Ash? Are you okay?" Spencer asked rushing to her side.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You got into a fight with Jonica last night at Grey's and you ran and got drunk and I found you alone on the beach so I took you home." Spencer explained grabbing a glass of water and aspirin. Ashley scowled at the sudden remembrance of the other night and took the glass and aspirin.

"Your phone rang all night." Spencer added going back into the kitchen. Ashley picked up her cell that lay on the coffee table and looked at her missed texts and calls all from a very worried Aiden.

ASH TO AID: AT SPENCE'S APT. B HOME L8R. IM FINE NO NEED 2 WRRY.

AID TO ASH: AH I C. HAD FUN ;)

ASH TO AID: NO WOKE UP ON HER COUCH WIT A BAD HANGOVR 

AID TO ASH: AH THATS 2 BAD GTG KY JUS WOKE UP.

"Want some coffee?" Spencer broke the quiet offering Ashley a mug of coffee.

"Thanks." Ash said sitting up and staring at Spence who looked amazing in the morning then added "who changed me out of my clothes?"

"I did your very stubborn when drunk." Spence laughed out.

"I know tell me about it Aiden says it all the time." Ashley confessed looking down at the clean white tanktop and boxers.

"Sorry for causing a fight." Ash whispered taking a sip from her mug.

"It's no big deal it's not your fault I mean JOnica has a temper when mixed with too many bloody mary's." Spencerexplained.

"Yeah,I've noticed." Ashley said touching her newly obtained black eye.

"So what's the deal with her anyway?" Ashley asked after a long moment of silence.

"Who?" SPencer asked dumbfoundedly.

"You know who. Jonica?" Ashley pushed.

"She's my best friend." Spencer said making sure not to give anything away.

"She must've been something more than that in the past. I don't think friends get jealous of other people getting your attention." Ashley said cockily.

"She's my ex broke up with her my Senior year of High School and have been friends ever since but she get's jealous occasionally." Spencer blurted.

"Occasionally? Should I be scared of another encounter with her?" Ashley asked.

"No, we won't be talking for awhile until she know's how to not-" Spencer paused and Ashley saw sadness in her blue eyes "forget it."

"Forget what?" Ashley asked placing her hand on top of Spencer's.

"Nothing." Spencer got up and walked toward the window. Ashley followed.

"Spence talk to me." AShley whispered grabbing her hand and turning Spence toward her.

"Nothing Ash don't worry I'm fine." Spencer explained. Ash caught the single tear that escaped Spencer's eye and wiped it clean.

"No, you aren't Spence I'm here for you talk to me." Ash stated kissing Spencer's hand.

"Okay, but between me and you only okaay?" Spencer asked looking into those caring brown eyes.

"Promise." Ashley whispered.

"The reason I broke up with Jonica was because she beat me." Spencer whispered. Ashley's mouth dropped at the sudden confession.

* * *

_**OMG so what the hell is Ashley going to do about this sudden confession from her loverly blonde? Does anybody want to like strangle both Tyler and Jonica? lol ;P**_

_**Hope you enjoyed. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, I watched the first 5 episodes of our dear South of Nowhere to get my dose of Spashley love for the day on how wonderful it is to watch our dear Spashley from beginning to end why do they have to be so sexy? My Goodness anyway here's Chapter 6 hope you enjoy \m/ **_

* * *

**SPENCER'S APARTMENT:**

"She what?" Ashley asked it was clear that Ashley was furious Spencer noticed the jump of her jaw and the set stare her light brown eyes turning into a dark brown with anger.

"Yea." Spencer whispered looking away from Ashley's gaze.

"Wait till I get my hands on her I will kill her." Ashley stated pacing the apartment ready to punch the wall.

"No, Ash this has to stay between you and I you promised." Spencer pleaded.

"But Spence-"

"No, you can't tell anybody and you can't let her know that you know."Spencer ordered feeling the fresh sting of tears.

"Don't cry Spence it'll be alright I won't let no one hurt you ever not while I'm around." Ashley explained bringing Spencer into her arms. Spencer cried into Ashley's shirt as Ashley tried her best to soothe Spencer whispering sweet nothings and enjoying the contact. Ashley's phone rang causing Spencer to jump and Ashley to curse silently to herself as she pulled away from her blonde beauty to answer the phone.

"HEllo?....Yea.... I know I forgot.....I'm sorry ....I'm on my way ...Don't worry about it." Ashley hung up her phone throwing it on the coffee table and looking at Spencer.

"What is it?" Spencer asked getting up.

"That was Tyler telling me about the C.D. that we have to be working on today." Ashley explained looking glumly at her hands.

"Ah, so you better go I cleaned your clothes last night so they should be clean and wearable." Spencer stated making her way to her room.

"Spence?" Ashley said getting up and waiting for the blonde to face her.

"Yea Ash?"

"Want to come observe I mean I could teach you how to play some more guitar." Ashley asked hopeful.

"Uh, yeah that would be great let me get ready and get your clothes." Spencer turned back around to head to her room when Ashley stopped her and turned her around capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I promise you Spence that I will protect you no matter what." Ashley whispered after pulling apart the kiss. Spencer staredinto those light brown eyes and saw that Ashley was telling the truth that she would take anything in her power to keep Jonica from hurting Spence. Spencer's mind was boggled and she still felt Ashley's lips on hers.

"Good because I wouldn't want anyone else too." Spencer finally found her voice. Ashley let go of Spencer.

**THE DAVIES/WOODS/DENNINSON/SLUTTY MCSLUT SLUT (PETERS) RESIDENCE:**

"Where have you been ASh your like an hour late." Tyler welcomed Ash right when she walked in through the doors then after seeing Spencer trail in behind her asked "Whatis she doing here?"

"Sorry and I wanted her to come is there a problem Tye?" Ash asked taking her aviators off and setting her starbucks cup on the counter.

"Whatever." Tye said before disapearing down into the basement.

"Ugh, I hate morning's don't you?" Ash asked Spence.

"No, I like the morning's actually it's -"

"Annoying? Tedious? Hassle?" Aiden interjected going down the stairs in a tired haze.

"I agree 100% with Aiden." Ash agreed.

"You guys just depend on coffee too much to enjoy a beautiful morning." Kyla said siding with Spencer. Kyla was growing a liking to Spencer because to her Spencer seemed different and not just because she hated Tyler.

"Thank you Kyla." Spencer said smile growing on her face as she felt Ashley's hand find her's.

"So is it official between you two or what?" Aiden asked taking cereal from the cupboard.

"I'd like to think so." Kyla stated staring at her smiling half sister.

"Me too." Ashley laughed looking at Spencer.

"Yea." Spencer laughed out holding Ashley's hand a bit tighter.

"ARE WE DOING THIS OR WHAT!?" Tyler cried from downstairs ruining the sweet moment. _**(Like always.)**_

**BASEMENT/STUDIO:**

"So, you want to start with Too Much?" Ashley asked Tyler as she got situated in her seat.

"Yeah." Tyler said from her booth.

"Okay in 5 ..4..3." Ashley made the hand motions for 2 and 1 and music started in Tyler's headphones.

_Your everything I want. And your happy all alone._

_But it's too much. I'm gone._

_I still think about you everyday. Maybe two or three times when i get carried away._

_I could never press rewind and erase but at least I know now that it wasn't a phase._

_Your everything I want and your happy all alone but it's too much_

_Too much, too much will never be enough._

_Whenever we touch it happens everytime I have to turn around and run._

_Hold me closer and I'll try to forget but if I take it too far I will always regret._

_Hurting someone who would never suspect who isn't even aware that you could be such a threat._

Tyler continued the chorus and Ashley never once looked at her. Knowing fully well that this song was for her and only her. She hated it.

"Wow her voice is amazing very unique." Spencer said in awe.

"Yeah, I know that's why she's my artist." Ashley laughed.

"I didn't know she was this good. Does she write her own music?" Spencer asked.

"Half the time she does half the time I do." Ashley replied messing with some buttons and levers.

"Ah where's the rest of the band?"

"Late like always Kobe and Fee never comes in at time." Ashley answered in annoyance.

"Hey people." A very cheery voice came from behind Spencer.

"Hey Fee." AShley said in a bored tone.

"So who's this?" Fee asked. Fee was a blonde haired blue eyed bassist/guitarist who was way too nice and sweet she's bi-sexual. Ashley once shared a bed with her she wasn't going to lie but they both agreed that it could never work. And they kept it all bussiness.

"Hi, I'm Spencer." Spencer said standing up and sticking her hand out.

"Hi Spencer. I'm Phoebe Burkowitz guitarist slash bassist for Blue Light but you can call me Fee." Fee introduced herself and took Spencer's hand in her's but instead of shaking it she stared at the palm of Spencer's hand then continued "Your Spencer a twenty-one year old college student your a deep thinker a good-girl and are in love."

"What? No!" Spencer was shocked how this girl knew all of that by looking at her palm.

"Don't worry Ashley feels the same." Fee reassured Spencer.

"Fee!" Ash shouted.

"Sorry but when has my gift ever been wrong?" Fee asked Ashley smiling and taking a seat on the couch.

"Excuse our friend Phoebe she's 'gifted' and never knows when to keep her gob shut." explained a raven haired girl coming down the stairs "I'm Kobe."

"Hey Kobe." Spencer said sticking her hand out again. Kobe looked at carefully then shook it. Tyler came out of her booth and welcomed her friends. Ash looked at Spence with a smile and motioned her to come to her. Spencer did as Ashley pulled Spencer on her lap.

"No, way you guys are together?" Fee asked.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Ashley replied.

"Spencer you better watvh out Ashley like's playing with people's heart." Kobe warned.

"I'm right here and that's not true Kobe." Ashley admitted feeling Spencer let go of her hand.

"Don't lie Ash we all had you once we know what it's like after Tyler you were never the same." Kobe blurted stupidly. Tyler smirked at the mention of her name and sat down to enjoy the show.

"Kobe stop come on let's go record something." Fee said trying to get Kobe to shut the hell up.

"No, just want to warn blondie over there Ash isn't who she seems to be trust me on that after all she was only good with Tye. But Tye broke her little heart and now Ash fucks whoever catches her eye." Kobe continued. Spencer left her seat on Ashley's lap and made her way up the stairs .

"Kobe, what is wrong with you what is your deal?" Ashley cried getting up to go after Spencer.

"Come on babe don't be like that." Tyler said grabbing a hold of Ashley.

"Don't call me that Tyler you ended it and that's it I'm not ever going back to you ever you made your bed now lay in it." Ashley stated moving away from Tyler's hand and following Spencer.

"It's for the best Ash you belong with Tyler always did always will." Kobe shouted up the stairs. Ashley cursed under her breath as she left to search for her Juliet.

* * *

**_So who the hell pissed on Kobe's bed? Why is Kobe acting like a bitch all of a sudden? Tyler is a butt._**

**_Hope you enjoyed =D _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update this had a lot on my plate. The song from chapter 6 was Too Much by L.P. So I'm proud to introduce to you chapter 7 =D_**

* * *

"Spencer?" Ash shouted as she walked out the door into her driveway. Spencer awaited for her outside in her car head resting on steering wheel.

"Leave me alone Ash." Spencer stumbled on her words cause how could this amazing girl break her heart in the matter of seconds. Ashley leaned on the frame of the car and stared at the blonde.

"I don't want to and you know you don't want me too either." AShley said in that too sexy voice of hers. Spencer stared at the sexy brunnette and couldnt help but smile at her beauty and Ash wanting her to stay.

"Stay? I mean we don't have to stay here but we can go somewhere not here. Just don't dissappear without letting me show you I'm notlike anything they said." Ashley mumbled grabbing a hold of Spencer's hand. Spencer stared into the eyes of the brunnettte and immediately got pulled in and nodded her head in agreement to Ashley's idea.

"Great I promise you won't regret it." Ashley paused then continued when Spencer scooted out her car "Regret me." And opened the passenger door to her porsche for Spencer. The ride was quiet and when Ashley did talk it was one sided which made Spencer feel at ease saved her from saying something she'd regret in the future.

"We're here." Ashley stated putting the car on park and opening the door for Spence.

"Where are we?"Spencer asked getting out the car and looking up at the plain brick building.

"Just follow." Ash stated grabbing Spencer's hand and leading her towards the building.

**INSIDE THE BUILDING:**

"What is this place?" Spencer asked in awe looking around the place.

"My dad brought me here when I was around thirteen and it's just this amazing place where people go up on the stage sing, draw, recite, dance, play and anything else to show how you are you. They have coffee, alcohol, food anything you could think of. I used to work here through high school and come here as much as I can everyone knows everyone and every newcomer is welcomed. They were the family that comforted me when my dad died and mom started going bonkers and sleeping with every man out there. This was my home." Ashley finished staring at the entrance and walking through.

"Hey, Ash." The guy behind the bar welcomed with a warm smile.

"Hey, Paul." Ash returned then continued "this is Spencer. Spencer, Paul."

"Hello, Spencer anything to drink?" Paul asked. Paul was a man in his late forties with a bald head and muscles the size of Spencer's head. He wore a black tanktop and plain ripped jeans.

"A water thank you." Spencer looked at Ash who looked at the stage.

"Here you go." Paul said handing Spence the water glass.

"Hey, guys it's the famous Ashley 'sDavies let's welcome her to her proper seat on stage. Come on guys don't we all want to hear Ashley sing?" guy on stage asked the few people there as they encouraged Ashley on stage.

"Go, on." Paul stated giving Ash a nudge.

"Yeah, go I want to hear you sing." Spencer laughed. Ashley left hesitantly and jumped on stage immediately strapping an acoustic around her body and adjusting the microphone.

"Hey, guys new and old. I know I haven't been here for a long time but you know I'm busy making my dreams come true. I don't even know what song I should sing." Ashley paused staring out at Spencer. Spencer flashed her a smile and it brought immediate lyrics to Ashley's head.

_Mostly I'm bad, mostly I make the people who care about me and love me sad_

_I don't know why_

_Mostly I lie maybe it's because I don't want anyone to know who I am_

_But you with your angel face, you take me to a place I've never been_

_Oh and you with your innocence you break through my defense_

Ashley stopped at the sudden realization of her lyrics and it's meaning she stopped everything put the guitar down and ran off stage out the door grabbing a hold of Spencer and driving off.

**AT ASHLEY's HOUSE:**

Ashley runs down the stairs to her studio grabs her guitar as Tyler stares at her in shock and Spencer follows down the stairs.

"Tye record now." Ash ordered tuning her OCtober.

"What's going on?" all four said in unision.

"Just start recording." Ash ordered once more.

Ashley put looked for Tye's que to start her guitar playing. Tye gave it to her. She started with a few strums changing here and there with acoustic. After playing some electric, piano, drums, and bass. Which lasted hours. Phoebe stared at Ashley's dedicationin getting this one song done for God only knows what reason. Spencer stared in awe and Tyler in confusion.

"What's going on ASh?" Tye asked.

"Just do as I say and you'll see what's going on." Ash stated catching a glimpse of a smiling Spencer holding a large coffee cup.

"Thanks Spence." Ashley muttered taking a sip.

"So what is this all about?" SPence asked.

"You'll see it's for you." Ash said giving Spence a wolfish grin kissing her hand and entering her booth to sing.

The music started and Ash began with her very unique voice.

_Mostly I'm bad, mostly I make the people who care about me and love me sad I don't know why Mostly I lie maybe it's because I don't want anyone to know who I am But you with your angel face, you take me to a place I've never been Oh and you with your innocence you break through my defense_

_I'm only good with you I'm only good with you I've done so many things wrong, I've sung a thousand songs What did you see in me? It's still a mystery..._  
_Thought that I was through You made me someone new...and .._

_I'm only good with you_

_Mostly I'm a mess I never say no Get myself in trouble telling everybody yes I don't know why When I fall apart and everything is dark I get so depressed I just wanna stay in bed Oh but you with your fearless love, you're better than any drug I ever had Oh and you you make me see the light in the darkest night_

_When you're around all the demons in my head Can't be found, can't be found, can't be found_

_I'm only good with you_

Tears started in Spencer's eyes as Ash finished singing the song. Everyone stared at Ash as she left the booth to join the rest.

"That was amazing." Spencer said grabbing Ashley's hand. Ash smiled and looked at Phoebe, Tyler, and Kobe.

"So guys what do you think?" Ash asked.

"You... are...a ...dick." Kobe stated shoving Ashley and glaring at Spemce as she left.

"What did I do to you Kobe?" Ash asked calmly but Spencer could tell she was getting angrier by the second. Tyler sneaked her way up the stairs and Fee grabbed Spencer and pushed her towards the stairs.

* * *

_**WTH is up with Kobe? can she be even more of a bitch? The song is Good With You by L.P. hope you enjoyed **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here you go Chapter 8 =D**_

**

* * *

ASHLEY'S STUDIO:**

"What is up with you all of a sudden Kobe?" Ashley asked once everyone left the room.

"Nothing." came Kobe's reply as she sat on the couch.

"Bullshit." Ash stated pacing the room. Kobe stared at her.

"What do you see in her anyway?" Ashley looked at her in a state of shock.

"Kobe? Seriously? Is all this about that night?" ASh asked staring at her.

**ASHLEY'S KITCHEN:**

"What's with her?" Spencedr asked Fee once they were upstairs.

"I don't know." Fee lied as she served all three of them coffee.

"Don't lie to her Fee might as well tell her the truth." Tye stated sipping coffee as she listened near the basement door.

"Stop being nosy Tye it's there business." Fee whispered.

"What's the truth?" Spencer asked.

**THAT NIGHT:**

_Ashely was drunk that night like about to pass out drunk. Kobe was stuck taking her home because Tye went home with this girl she met Jamie and Fee was off with some stranger they met. Kobe didn't mind taking Ash home she was hott and Kobe had a liking for her and everything she did. She pulled up into the drive way and dragged Ash out the car and up the steps to her room._

_"Kobe?" ASh whispered._

_"Yeah, Ash?"_

_"I'm sorry I'm so drunk." ASh murmered as she was placed in her bed._

_"It's all right Ash." KObe laughed out._

_"I love you." Ash stated looking into Kobe's forest green eyes._

_"Yeah yeah." KObe brushed it off feeling her heart tear at this sudden drunk confession. She didn't know whether Ash was drunk out of her mind or if she was serious._

_"I'm serious Kobe your amazing." Ash continued holding Kobe's hand._

_"Tell me all this when your not drunk."_

_"I'm not drunk." and Ashley pulled her in for a kiss._

**PRESENT IN STUDIO:**

Ashley regretted the kiss of that night and the things that continued after. She was drunk and knew fully well thatKobe liked her she took advantage of her and saw a chance. Ashley leaned her head on the wall as she sank down onto the floor.

"I know you were drunk that night but you have no idea what effect you have on me." Kobe blurted.

"I'm sorry Kobe."

"Don't say it. It's not fair you never gave it...us a shot it was just that one night thing."

"There was no us and I'm your producer that can't happen ever again." Ash whispered so no oneupstairs could hear.

"It happened with Tyler plenty of times you can at least stay with a girl who will not cheat on you. Everyone is right Tyler did mess you up." Kobe shouted. Ashley glared at her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT KOBE FUCK YOU AND FUCK TYLER. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY OR WHO YOU THINK I TURNED INTO AFTER TYLER BECAUSE I HAVE SPENCER AND SHE'S AMAZING I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CAN'T JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME INSTEAD OF TELLING ME WHO I'M BETTER WITH!" Ash was mad she stood there holding the door open for Kobe to leave. Kobe ran up the stairs crying as Fee and Tye rushed to comfort her and Spencer rushed downstairs to see what the commotion was about.

**STUDIO:**

"You okay?" Spencer asked as she walked into the room seeing Ashley pacing the room.

"No." She answered simply.

"Want to talk?" Spencer asked.

"No."

SPencer watched Ashley pace the room then finally sit down and start crying. Spencer held her and let her cry on her until her tears ran out.

"You don't need them you know." Spencer whispered in her ear as her tears subsided. Ashley wiped her tears on her sleeve and looked at Spencer with confusion.

"You don't I mean you have the money you have the voice and you have the talent to go on solo and do your own thing without all the excess drama." Spencer continued at her sudden realization.

"Are you nuts? I mean I don't want to turn into my dad tour every year and never be able to see the girl I'm with ending up in a marriage ending up depressed divorcing then having this empty feeling for the rest of my life then finally dying." Ash whispered.

"No, I mean you don't need them Ash really they need you they are noithing without you."

"Don't say that." Ash looked at her in shock. Aiden walked down the stairs Kyla in tow.

"She's right Ash." Aiden boomed.

"Thanks for eavesdropping Aiden." Ashley said snidely.

"She is you know you don't have to deal with the drama of working with Tyler you can get your own producer and sing like dad you can be independent and get the label you've been wanting." Kyla explained.

Ashley stared at these three people who knew her better than she knew herself and let Kyla's words marinate. How much she wanted to have her own label since her dad first showed her around his studio. Her mind was set as she muttered,

"Alright. Sounds like a plan. Aiden call Ethan."

* * *

_**So so Ashley a rockstar like her father what's going to happen **_

_**Duhn duhn **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys girls hope you had a great summer =D sorry for the long delay but here is Chapter 9 to Cling To Me. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**ASHLEY'S HOUSE:**

"Aiden this better be good." Ethan said as he walked into Ashley's house.

"You'll never believe it Ethan." Aiden said excitedly.

"What? Is Ashley alright?" Ethan asked.

"Ashley wants to get signed." Kyla said walking into the kitchen.

"Kyla I wanted to tell him!" Aiden pouted.

"Ashley? Our Ashley? The one who promised to never be an artist?" Ethan asked smile growing on his face.

"Yes, that Ashley." Kyla laughed leading them down to the studio.

"Hey, Ethan long time no see." Ashley smiled turning in her chair.

"Are you serious about this?" Ethan asked reassuringly.

"Most positive. I want to do this." Ashley smiled no regrets.

"Alright I'll sign you." Ethan gushed excitedly.

**5 MONTHS LATER:**

"Ashley?" Ethan asked through the mic.

"Yea?" Ashley let her headphones rest around her neck.

"Start over sing slower." Ethan said.

"I Love you!" Spencer shouted before ethan shut the mic off.

Ashley smiled and formed a heart with her hands for Spence.

_I wake up exhausted it's not morning_

_It's back to sleep to re-dream me_

_We're alone and we're happy_

_But there you are, angry with me_

_Are you alright I can stand up straight_

_Are you alright can you get me off your mind_

_I hated this city before you came here_

_So let go and move on_

_We're strangers, we're not friends_

_I hate this and I hate them_

_This city's exhausted and it's wound up_

_Soon to be a place that's just filled up_

_And I found out that you're angry_

_And you're sorry you ever met me_

_Are you alright I can stand up straight_

_Are you alright can you get me off your mind_

"Better." Ethan laughed at the brunette in front of him.

"Thanks." She said as she left her place near the mic and plopped on th ecouch next to spencer and layed in her lap.

"Are you alright?" Spencer laughed as she remembered the song lyrics.

"Yea you are my inspiration. You push me forward." Ashley told her holdoing no secrets back.

"Yeah well your-"

"Ok before this turns into ooey gooey mushy land I'm going to go get lunch do you want anything?" Ethan asked getting up.

"Yea. a bacon cheeseburger with all the works, fries,and a strawberry milkshake." Ashley stated.

"Damn anything else?" Ethan laughed

"What, I didn't eat anything all day sue me." Ashley defended.

"Get me the same." Spencer laughed as she played with Ashley's hair and Ethan left.

"Babe?" Ashley asked lookin into Spencer's eyes.

"Yes, Ash?" Spencer avoiding eye contact.

"Your beautiful." Ashley smirked.

"You lie." Spencer laughed watching Ashley sit up.

"I'm serious." Ashley argued. Kissing Spencer's hand.

They held eye contact for a moment as Ashley pushed Spencers hair back and kissed her fully and passionately.

"Hey rockstar can you pause any make out sessions you are having for a couple of minutes." Aiden asked coming down the stairs slowly.

"Aiden!" Ashley groaned as she pulled herself away from Spencer.

"I'm sorry but Kyla wanted me to tell you that we're leaving to California tonight at 7 to be ready to drop us off at that time." Aiden explained.

"Alright I will." Ashley said watching Aiden leave.

"After I finish what i started." Ashley and Spencer laughed.

**AT SEVEN:**

"Where's Ashley?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know I told her she said to not worry she'll be here." Aiden reassured Kayla.

"She always does the same I should have known." Kayla said.

"She'll be here. She said so." Aiden said.

"I'm calling a cab and if shes not here by the time it gets here we're leaving." Kyla ordered.

"Alright." Aiden said looking down the block for her arrival.

"She's not coming being her sister I've learned not to expect much I love her and all but shes a Davies." Kyla said coldly.

Aiden wrapped his arms around himself as a cold chill overcame him.

**ASHLEY'S HOUSE:**

"What time is it?" Ashley asked Spencer as she got out the shower.

"It's almost 8 ." Spencer said absently.

"WHAT! NO WAY! SHIT KYLA IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Ashley shouted grabbing a random tee and sweats and ran downstairs with Spencer in tow. As Ashley threw open the door a cop greeted her.

"Are you Ashley Davies?" the officer asked.

"Yea, is everything alright?" Ashley asked.

"I'm officer Miller. Do you know a Aiden Denninson and a Kyla Woods?" Miller asked again.

"Depends. What happened?" Ashley was getting worried. She gripped the doorknob harder.

"Mr. Denninson and Ms. Woods were in a car accident getting to the airport we need you to go to the hospital." Miller stated.

"What? Are they okay?" Ashley asked holding Spencers hand.

"I don't know you will have to go to the hospital for your questions to be answered." the officer said walking to his patrol car. Ashley ran to her car with Spencer as they raced to the hospital.

"They're alright Ash don't worry." Spencer reassured Ashley as she ran a red light.

"How would you know?" Ash said icily as she swerved lane to lane.

* * *

_**So I wonder what happened to Kyla and Aiden. Stay tuned for Chapter 10 which will be written soon and it'll be longer so =D **_

_**Have a Nice Day! (Sorry for the short chapter.)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey hey the song from Chp 9 was "Wake Up Exhausted" by Tegan and Sara =D So this is Chp 10 hope you enjoy..._**

* * *

**HOSPITAL:**

"My sister and her boyfriend are in there I have to see them." Ashley yelled at the receptionist.

"Well I'll need you to sign a few thin-"

"I don't have time to sign anything or fill out anything they were just in a car accident." Ashley argued.

"If your patient and -"

"I'm not going to be patient!" Ashley yelled.

"Excuse me Phyllis." Spencer bud in.

"Oh hello Spencer watsup?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm here with her our friends are in there can we see them." Spencer asked rather calmly.

"Of course you can Spencer theyre in room 120 your mom is in there." Phyllis permitted leaving Ashley dumbfounded.

"Mom?" Spencer called as she entered the room.

"Spencer?" Paula came out from behind the curtain.

"Are they ok?" Ashley asked nervously.

"They're perfectly fine couple of scrapes and bruises and Mr. Denninson here has a quite a bump on his head." Paula admitted.

"But then again he always did." Kyla laughed as she limped her way out the bathroom.

"Kyla!" Ashley said relieved hugging her sister closely "I'm sorry I didn't pick you up I lost track of time."

"It's alright just don't do it again." Aiden mumbled struggling to get out of his bed.

"So I guess I'll leave you three alone while I whisk my daughter away for a minute." Paula smiled as she led Spencer outside.

**HALLWAY:**

"Watsup Mom?" Spencer asked once she was alone in the hallway.

"Watsup? I haven't seen you since you left. What has been going on?" Paula asked.

"Nothing you know been hanging out with Ashley and her friends school and studying." Spencer admitted.

"That's it any boys?" Paula asked.

"Mom we've been through this countless of times. I'm gay that means I like girls." Spencer sighed.

"I know but you never know." Paula said sadly.

"Yea I'll always know that I'll never be into boys. Dad accepts it why can't you?" Spencer snapped as she turned towards the room.

**ROOM 120:**

"Yea I don't know where the car came from but good thing we had our seat belts on." Kyla told Ashley.

"So can you guys come home today or what?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah if you don't lose yourself on the way to the car or go off without us." Aiden laughed.

"Shut up Aiden." Ashley threw a Kyla's pillow at him.

"So what's with Spencer I didn't know her Mom worked at the hospital." Kyla asked Ashley.

"Me neither." Ashley admitted.

"Aren't you a sucky girlfriend." Kyla stated.

"She's not a bad girlfriend just her mind is occupied with music, love, lust, and dreams that she forgets." Aiden defended. Knowing Ashley since they were practically born he knew every thing that went on every thought that crossed her brain was obvious to him. Whatever he was to her a friend, lover, or brother he knew everything she knew, knew everyone she did, was on the same level as she was. He was there through the worst times and the best times he was her rock and even though they didn't work as a couple they worked as best friends and that's all he was really sure of. He loved her with everything in him and when Tyler broke her heart he was blood thirsty and wanted to get his hands on Tyler's neck and watch the life fade in her eyes. When he met Kyla his love for Ashley mellowed and he was crazy for Kyla, the unknown daughter of rock star Raife Davies.

"Come on let's get out of here I hate hospitals." Spencer blurted entering the room eager to leave her mother's place of employment.

**ASHLEY'S ROOM:**

"So what was that about?" Ashley asked Spencer as she plopped on her bed exhausted.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked dumbly.

"What do you mean what do I mean? I mean you having a mother who works in the hospital. You never told me."

"You never asked. It's no big deal just my mom saves lives." Spencer answered bored with the conversation as she turned the television on.

"What about your Dad?" Ashley pushed.

"What about him?"

"Your so difficult." Ashley groaned.

"What do you want me to say my Dad is my Dad and my Mom is the wicked witch of the west. No big deal." Spencer said with a little more anger than she meant.

"I'm sorry Spence I'll stop interrogating you." Ashley whispered kissing Spencer's shoulder.

"It's just my mother cheated on my father and I don't get along with her like I should. But my father I love him he's a saint." Spencer admitted

"Daddy's Girl!" Ashley teased.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking Ms. Davies." Spencer laughed.

"True."

**NEXT MORNING:**

"Hello?" Spencer groaned as she answered her phone.

"Hey, honey how about I take you out for breakfast and I can meet your new girlfriend?" Spencer's father suggested. Spencer could feel her father's smile radiating from the phone making her grin.

"Did Mom set you up to this?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, a little and I miss my baby girl and I want to see who's taking up your precious time." Arthur chuckled.

"Okay sounds like a plan." Spencer giggled.

"Same place meet you there at 11?" Arthur asked.

"You got it Dad love you I got to go."

"I love you too honey tell Ashley I said hi." Arthur added.

"Wait how'd you know..."

"See you honey." Arthur chuckled and hung the phone up.

"Who was that?" Ashley asked as she entered the room with two cups of coffee.

"My Dad we're going to meet him for breakfast at 11." Spencer told Ashley as she sipped the coffee carefully.

"In 10 minutes?" Ashley asked looking at the clock.

"WHAT!" Spencer yelped as she jumped out the bed and got ready leaving Ashley shaking her head.

* * *

**_ So how the hell does Arthur know Ashley is it because he reads all those tabloids while waiting on line in the supermarket?_**

**_Well anyways hope you enjoyed =D._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Here you go Chp 11 enjoyyyyyyyyyy =D_**

* * *

**DINER:**

"Hey sweety." Arthur greeted as his daughter walked hand in hand with a familiar brunette.

"Hey, Dad this is-"

"Arthur?" Ashley gushed as she hugged him.

"Hey, Ashley how's it going?" Arthur chuckled hugging her.

"Oh my God everything has been fine. Your Spencer's Dad I thought you only had two boys?" Ashley asked letting go.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Spencer asked dumbfounded taking a seat next to Ashley.

"Yes we do I was Ashley's social worker." Arthur stated smiling at Ashley.

"What?" Spencer laughed dumbly.

"Yeah, Mom and I were having problems when Kyla showed up so the school forced me to see your Dad and when I graduated Mom left me the house and Arthur wasn't needed anymore." Ashley smiled.

"Dad you never told me this."

"You never asked." Arthur chuckled.

"I knew Spencer looked familiar when I saw her but couldn't put my finger on it. She's got your smile."

"Yea thats famous Carlin smile. I had a daughter but never told you because at the time you were girl crazy and-"

"Didn't want your daughter invilved with a nutcase like me." Ashley laughed.

"No ... maybe." Arthur laughed.

"So how's Glenn still trying to get girls who are way out of his league?" Ashley asked.

"Glenn will always do what Glenn does best which is flirt with every girl that walks by him." Spencer added.

"Very true." Arthur stated sipping his coffee.

"So how did you two meet and why wasn't I informed?" Arthur asked.

**OUTSIDE THE DINER:**

"So you girls better be going I know Ashley always has a busy schedule." Arthur stated.

"No never for you Arthur." Ashley laughed giving a hug.

"Spencer you should come to the family barbeque next weekend I know at least three people will be excited to see you. You should come to Ash." Arthur sugeested.

"Yeah, alright I'll come tell Clay, Glenn, and Chels I say hey and that I miss them." Spencer said hugging her Dad.

"Alright what about you Ash are you coming?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, definently if you keep Glenn on a leash." Ashley laughed as she walked hand in hand with Spencer to her car.

"Take care of my daughter Davies!" Arthur shouted watching them leave.

"Don't worry Arthur she's in good hands." Ashley replied.

**ASHLEY'S PORSCHE:**

"I can't believe your Dad is Arthur!" Ashley yelled as she punched the steering wheel.

"I can't believe you know my Dad that is crazy."

"So maybe we were destined to be together." Ashley said flashing Spencer a wolfish grin.

"Shutup." Spencer laughed.

"What you never know it can be possible. I mean we've known each other before without really knowing each other." Ashley stated logically as she started the car.

**ASHLEYS HOUSE**:

"Your and Idiot!" Tyler yelled at Aiden as Ashley walked into the house.

"Oh my God Tyler shutup let me figure this out." Aiden said calmly as he sat down on the couch.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Your idiot best friend here booked us two gigs.." Tyler stated.

"So why are you complaining?" Ashley questioned.

"Both on the same day at the same time." Fee said walking up the stairs.

"Smooth Denninson." Ashley laughed.

"It's not funny!" Tyler cried.

"Calm down Tye its no big deal we'll figure it out." Fee reassured.

"I'll deal with this." Ashley said grabbing her cell phone.

"How?" Aiden asked finally looking up.

"Give the numbers to both the gigs. My father was bound to have played at both or either of them I'll take one gig and you guys play at the other it's no big deal. When is the gig?"

"Tomorrow." They all answered in unision.

"Great." Ashley gushed as she started her calls.

**ASHLEY'S ROOM:**

"So when did you have to see my Dad?" Spencer asked.

"I think Junior year of high school I was forced to see him." Ashley answered staring at the television.

"Wow that's crazy we would have known each other if my Dad would have ever introduced us." Spencer stated.

"Yeah, but I have a deep feeling you wouldn't have liked me I was a brat and every day was a party for me." Ashley admitted.

"Probably." Spencer said glumly.

"And you were probably a goody two shoes like you are now." Ashley teased.

"Yea, so it got you didn't it?" Spencer asked.

"Touche."

**3 A.M. IN THE DAVIES RESIDENCE:**

"What are you doing up?" Tyler asked walking into the kitchen.

"What does it matter it's my house." Ashley replied.

"Don't get mad at me." Tyler defended sitting on the counter.

"Why shouldn't I? All you do is cause trouble." Ashley stated.

"And you love it." Tyler smirked.

"I really hate you..." Ashley whispered pouring coffee into her mug.

"Where's Spencer?" Tyler asked staring at the brunette in front of her.

"She's sleeping upstairs. What are you doing up?" Ashley asked.

"I heard you making noise." Tyler answered.

"Sorry."

"So do you think we'll ever work out again?" Tyler asked wonderingly.

"Tyler really I'm going upstairs this conversation is tiring." Ashley said venemously as she made her way to the stairs Tyler's hand wrapped around Ashley's wrist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Ashley?" came a voice from the stairs.

* * *

**_So wondering who the voice belongs too? Stay tuned for chp 12 _**

**_Hope you enjoyed XD_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Haven't uploaded since God knows when I'm sorry about that but whatever I'm back now with Spashley Love for all of us so hope you enjoy chapter 12_**

* * *

Ashley turned around abruptly shocked and angry to find Kyla at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Kyla..I can explain-" Ashley blurted.

"Don't explain to me. Spencer will be needing the explanation." Kyla interrupted staring at Tyler.

"What?" Tyler said innocently.

"Don't what me Tyler. All you are is trouble and I'm getting sick and tired of the games you play with my sister. Ever since you entered those doors it has been one dramatic and endless soap opera with you. Don't you ever get tired?" Kyla asked.

"Don't blame everything on me. Ashley isn't so innocent." Tyler stated.

"I know she isn;t and I've always known that but she is my sister I love her unconditionally you, you just cause endless drama, confusion, and pain for her. Everytime she's in a good relationship you find a way to fuck it up you wind up crawling back to her. Because all attention is not on you it's on someone worth the attention." Kyla fought. The look in Kylas eyes were deadly Ashley never saw this part of her sister before she was afraid.

"Ashley your going to let her talk like that to me?" Tyler asked looking at Ashley with pleading eyes.

"Dont even act innocent Tyler. I think it's best if you just move out. I'll give you a week to find a place to stay after that I'll be kicking you out personally." Kyla stated.

"Ashley!" Tyler looked over at Ashley who had her head turned to Kyla in complete astonishment.

"You heard what my sister said." Ashley rasped looking over slowly at Tyler who was on the verge of tears.

"But where will I go?" Tyler asked.

"You cheated on me with plenty of girls you even left me for one I'm sure they'll be happy to lend you their apartment." Ashley stated coldly "I'm going back upstairs to sleep or whatever." Ashley began to walk to the staircase.

"We have to talk. Rest assure that you are not off the hook. You will tell Spencer about this or I will." Kyla whispered into Ashleys ear before she left.

**ASHLEYS BEDROOM:**

Ashley stared up at the ceiling as Spencer cuddled up close to her. She couldn't sleep due to the events that happened 5 minutes prior. She felt stupid and hurt, she wanted to cry and scream, she felt alone once again even though Spencer lay so close to her. She hated how she could so easily lay next to the girl she feels so much love for after being kissed by the girl she wasted her everything for. She got up off the bed making sure not to wake Spencer and went into her closet flipping on the light and taking a bottle of vodka out her drawer. She opened it slowly and took a swig, swishing it in her mouth feeling the warm clear liquid ease its way into her taste buds then swallowed the burn felt good going down her throat and she took another swig.

"Cheers to losers like me." She mumbled to herself taking another swig "and to breaking hearts I never meant to break." she added looking over at the sleeping Spencer and took another swig.

**9:30 A.M. ASHLEYS BEDROOM:**

Spencer awoke to the alarm blaring in her ear she shut the alarm off and turned to cuddle into Ashley to find she wasn't there. Spencer sat up abruptly taken over by the empty feeling in her chest.

"Ashley?" She called her voice echoed off the empty walls of the enormous bedroom.

No one replied Spencer got out of the bed and checked the house.

"Hey, lost something?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah, have you seen Ashley?" Spencer asked.

"Not since last night why?"

"I woke up and found her not in the bed."

"That's weird." Kyla stated.

"Have you checked her closet?" Aiden asked entering the kitchen groggily.

"Why would she be in the closet?" Spencer and Kyla asked in unision.

"She's Ashley why wouldn't she be in a closet filled with her own clothes." Aiden stated grabbing the box of cheerios from atop the fridge.

Spencer headed back to Ashleys room and found her asleep on the floor in her closet.

"Ashley. Babe." Spencer urged Ashley awake.

"Uhnn Spence?" Ashley mumbled.

"Babe have you been drinking?" Spencer asked rolling Ashley on her back to find Ashley was cuddled up with a bottle of vodka. Spencer took the vodka out of Ashleys hand to finf it half way empty. "Ashley wake up!"

"What time is it?" Ashley said drunkenly.

"It's around ten Ashley what happened last night?" Spencer asked. Ashley got up straight and Spencer felt her tense up. Ashley was flooded with the memory of last night and she felt instantly horrible, so horrible she puked.

"Oh my God ASHLEY! AIDEN! KYLA!" Spencer shouted.

**ASHLEY'S BEDROOM 2 P.M.:**

"Where am I?" Ashley asked woozily as she finally awoke.

"Your bedroom." Kyla stated dabbing a wet rag against Ashleys forehead.

"What happened?" Ashley asked.

"Spencer found you drunk in the closet trying to sleep then you puked." Aiden stated "And dare I say you puked a lot."

"Aiden." Kyla looked over at her boyfriend.

"What it's true there was a lot of puke I cleaned up." Aiden pointed out.

"Where's Spencer?"

` "I told her what happened last night she said she needed alone time and that she'd be waiting for your call. She's dissapointed but nothing a date and a week of you proving yourself to her wouldn't fix." Kyla explained.

"I hate myself." Ashley rasped covering her face with her pillow.

"Don't everyone makes mistakes yours was ever meeting Tyler." Kyla laughed.

"Tell me about it. Hand me my keys I'm going to see Spencer." Ashley ordered getting up from bed.

"You should really rest Ash-"

"Aiden. Keys." Ashley ordered walking out the door.

**CARLIN REE:**

"Ashley! long time no " Glenn answered the door.

"Hey Glenn is Spencer here?" Ashley asked as they hugged one another.

"Yeah she is. SPENCE! SOMEONE'S HERE FOR YOU! So your my sisters new victim." He asked.

"Yeah, guess I am." Ashley laughed. Spence cam down the stairs in boxers and a tanktop.

"Ashley?" Spencer walked towards the door as Glenn walked back in.

"Yeah."

"How did you know where I live?" Spencer asked.

"Your Dad."

"So I'm guessing you want to talk?" Spencer asked and she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I really didn't want to kiss her. She forced herself upon me and when Kyla walked in was exactly the moment she kissed me and I know this sounds like a typical answer but it's true. Babe I'm all yours and no one elses your my everything and I don't care if I have to prove myself to you for months on end I'm so sorry." Ashley blurted.

"You should of told me instead of Kyla." Spencer said lack of emotion.

"I know but I was drunk and passed out and trust me I was going to tell you." Ashley explained.

They stared at each other for a what seemed like to Ashley forever but was really thirty seconds till Spencer kissed her ever so tenderly.

"I forgive you." Spencer laughed.

Ashley hugged her ever so tightly inhaling her scent and laughed into her shoulder.

"I love you Spencer Carlin." Ashley whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Ash." Spencer stated before kissing her again.

**DAVIES RESIDENCE:**

"So what happened?' Kyla asked when Ashley entered the Davies residence in the break of dawn.

"What are you doing up so early" Ashley asked her sister as she entered the kitchen pouring herself a cup of already brewed coffee.

"I'm about to go for a jog. So what happened?" Kyla asked.

"She forgived me so I slept over at her house and had to sneak out." Ashley stated taking a sip.

"Good I like her for you don't screw it up now dumby." Kyla stated " should I wake you when she comes?" she added.

"Yeah that'd be great." Ashley said shuffling to her bedroom.

"You got it."

"Oh and Kyla?" Ashley said not turning around.

"Mhm?" Kyla answered tying her shoes.

"I love you and all but your so weird for waking up so early." Ashley stated as Kyla laughed.

**ASHLEYS BEDROOM:**

"Get up sleepy head!" Spencer yelled as she jumped on the sleeping Ashley.

"Uhn what time is it?" Ashley murmured.

"It's like four babe lets go out." SPencer suggested.

"Alright. I need to shower." Ashley mumbled.

"Hurry and shower then." Spencer said excitedly.

"Want to join?" Ashley asked.

**AFTER THE SHOWER:**

"So where do you want to go?" Ashley asked fully dressed as she watched Spencer blow dry her hair.

"I don't know anywhere as long as I'm with you." Spencer smiled at Ashley through the mirror.

"A new band is playing at a local bar want to check them out?" Ashley asked.

"Sure that sounds great!"

**BAR SCENE:**

"What do you want to drink babe?" Ashley asked.

"Suprise me." Spencer answered.

"Two Coronas." Ashley ordered.

"Look the band is strating up." Spencer pointed out.

"Yeah I would hope so." Ashley stated handing Spencer a bottle.

"Excuse me I'm so sorry." A familiar voice apologized as she bumped into Spencer.

"Oh No prob- Jonica?" Spencer looked at the girl she once knew so well.

"Spencer oh my God is that you?" the Tall blonde asked shocked giving Spencer a hug.

"Hey Jonica." Ashley greeted.

"Oh, Ashley hi." Jonica was taken a back by the sight of Spencer and Ashley together.

"So what are you doing here?" Spencer asked cutting the tension.

"I know the band. I'm here for their support." Jonica stated.

"So why don't you support them somewhere else like backstage maybe?" Ashley suggested.

"Why? Do you have a problem?" Jonica asked.

"With you yeah I do." Ashley stated.

"Ashley. Calm down." Spencer held Ashleys hand.

"Stay away from her." Ashley warned.

"I will but I doubt she'd be able to stay away from me." Jonica stated.

"Your a nobody. If she stayed away from you for half a year rest assure she doesn't need someone who beats her." Ashley stated.

"ASHLEY!"

* * *

**_I will upload soon I promise lol hope you enjoyed =D_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Believe it or not I'm writing this from my car going on my summer vacation with my sister and we are rocking out to Tegan and Sara and for those of you who don't know who they are look them up. IMMEDIATELY! So anyway back to the point of this I was shaking and jiving to Northshore by them in my seat ...if thats even possible and it inspired me in a weird way so I began to write the thirteenth chapter of Cling To Me. Enjoy.**_

* * *

"ASHLEY!" Spencer cried as JOnica layed one heaving blow to Ashleys face. As Hope youhley lost balance and collasped on the floor Spencer rushed to her side and kneeled next to her. Ashley stood up blood gushing out of her nose. JOnica stood a good height over Ashley and she seemed intimidating to everyone but Ashley just needed one good punch to call this a fight and she didn't care if she was the one who got beat.

"Baby are you okay?" Spencer asked worredly as Ashley and Jonica locked eyes in a staring battle to the death. Spencer saw the jump in Ashleys jaw and immediately knew what she was thinking. "Babe don't do it. She is so not worth it." Spencer stated.

"You should listen to her Ashlye." Jonica stated condescendingly

"Shut up." Ashley stared straight at Jonica she felt so much anger she hadn't an idea how to overcome it or if she ever would.

"Babe lets go." Spencer grabbed Ashley by the wrist and lead her out the door.

"I need to go somewhere." Ashley stated feeling trapped and claustrophobic.

"We are want to go back to your place?" Spencer suggested.

"I mean alone I can't be with anyone right now." Ashley stated monotonously.

"Babe don't let her get to you." Spencer assured. Ashley handed Spencer her car keys and began walking away trying to walk of the anger she felt inside.

"Ashley!" Spencer shouted at her. Ashley continued to walk not looking back she never felt such anger before not even with her mother and that was saying a lot. She left her Juliet behind her alone and she didn't have one bit of regret about it she just walked away, what she knew she was good at.

**DAVIES RESIDENCE:**

"Where's Ashley?" Fee asked when Spencer walked in alone.

"I don't know I thought she'd be home by now." Spencer answered walking into the kitchen where Fee sat at the kitchen table doing her nails.

"What's wrong?" Fee asked looking at the disheveledblonde.

"Nothing." Spencer lied.

"Don't lie. You have no make up on and I know for a fact you had some when you left, which means you were crying. So that leads me to believe something is wrong. And on top of that I have a sixth sense Spence remember that next time you try to pull a lie at me." Fee stated painting her nails.

"Ashley. We were at the bar and Jonica was there-"

"Who's Jonica?" Fee interrupted.

"My ex Girlfriend."

"Alright continue."

"So Jonica was there and Ashley... well they know each other and Jonica she has feelings for me still but I'm with Ashley. So that pretty much explainsitself on its own." Spencer blurted.

"Ashley is a jealous type girlfriend and she'll no doubt show her anger in only one way, by herself. She doesn't want anyone to see her break apart she'd rather hurt others before she'd ever be seen hurt. So she keeps everything bottled in until she bursts and you just witnessed that. Let her cool down walk off her anger and she'll be back apologizing with a trinket of some kind to give you to show she's sorry." Fee explained.

"Why does she bottle everything in?" Spencer asked.

"No one ever cared to ask her what was wrong when she was growing up the only one she opens up to and has seen her breakdown is Kyla. Which is understandable due to the reason that Kyla is her sister. Don't worry about it kid she'll be fine she needs patience and understanding. So do you want a sandwhich because I'm starving." Fee asked getting up walkig to the fridge.

**THE BEACH:**

Ashley sat alone in the sand letting the night wash over letting the bottle of Jack take its toll on her. She felt alone once again but the warmness she felt was one she was familiar with. She looked up at the starless sky empty just like how she felt. Lost without a care of what happens because anything would feel better than hatred. She felt hatred for heself and her parents, she thought to herself if her Dad wasn't always at concerts fucking groupies and of her mother wasn't so preoccupied on how she looked she'd have a better life. She hated them she hate herself on letting everything anger her. She cried endless tears. She felt complete when Spencer was around but when something struck her Ashley began to build her wall of books to barricade Spencer out. She hated that about herself she felt jaded.

"FUCK YOU!" Ashley shouted to the heavens.

"Not until a dinner date." A voice said from behind her. Ashley turned to see a petite red head.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know. Need company?" The red head asked sitting beside Ashley.

"Yeah sure." Ashley said handiong her the bottle.

"So what's your name?" She asked taking a swig of the hard alcohol.

"Amanda Denninson." Ashley lied watching the red head with hungry eyes.

"My name is Emily Dover. You can call me Emy." She smiled shaking Ashley's hand "So what are you doing here all alone?" She asked

"Nothing hating my life is all."Ashley stated finding herself opening up to this girl she just met.

"Who doesn't?" Emy laughed.

They began to talk about the life they lead and it soon lead to something it shouldn't have but with alcohol taking its toll on the both they lost themselves.

"Lets go back to my house." Emy suggested getting up and helping Ashley. Ashley followed Emy into her car they hungrily eyed each other as they drove to the apartment.

**APARTMENT:**

Emy lead Ashley into her apartment in a lustful walk consisting of making out. Emy stumbled trying to open the lock to her empty apartment pulling Ashley in as soon as the door was open. They began stripping each other in a passionate expidition to Emy's bedroom until they were skin to skin on a freshly made bed. Ashley explored every bit of the girls body tasting and savoring every part and moment with this girl she knew for less then a day. They enjoyed each others presence tasting, touching, and kissing till both came in absolute pleasurable bliss. Ashley layed beside this girl for awhile till she found it time to go home she picked up her scattered clothes and slipped them on quietly. It was early around six in the morning and she found herself on theother side of town to farto walk home she called Kyla.

"Ashley where the hell have you been we've been worrying about you like crazy." Kyla shouted over the phone.

"Can you not yell at me right now just pick me up alone. I have to tell you something." Ashley stated.

Ashley awaited Kyla at the corner. Kyla pulled up thirty minutes later in her car.

"What's wrong? You look like a prostitute." Kyla stated truthfully.

"I feel like one." Ashley mumbled setting her feet upon the dashboard.

"So what did yuou need to tell me?" Kyla asked.

"I slept with another girl." Ashley murmured. Kyla slammed on the brakes and looked over at her older half sister.

"Ashley what the hell why are you messing it up for yourself with Spencer. She's crazy about you and she was left torn up last night in your room crying because no one knew where you were." Kyla scolded her.

"Kyla I need to be alone away from her from all of you I need to go somewhere where I can start anew. I can't be fighting all the time for love that I know nothing about. I need to breathe." Ashley stated staring straight out ignoring her sisters burning gaze.

"You can't run away from this. From your life Ashley. It'll never work out." Kyla explained.

"Yes I can just cover for me I'll be gone and you can pretend I ran away Ky. Please I need to do this." Ashley pleaded to her sister.

"You can't just leave me with all your problems." Kyla stated.

"I won't Kyla just please, just this once. Drop me off at the airport and just forget you ever saw me.

"Your passsport and clothes where are you going?" Kyla asked all at once.

"Ethan is already there with my passport and important paper work. I'll buy new clothes over where I'll be." Ashley explained.

"Your leaving Spencer." Kyla stated dissapointedly.

"I know but I'll be back." Ashley assured.

"You will, but what if she's gone?" Kyla asked.

"Then we weren't meant to be." Ashley stated simply.

"I love you and all Ash but your a total dumbass. I'll drop you off and I'll talk to Spencer but you owe me." Kyla smirked.

"I love you Kyla. I'll be back as soon as I know I'll be alright." Ashley hugged Kyla causing Kyla to swerve a little.

"Yeah just call me as soon as you get to where ever your going." Kyla said as she pulled over in front of the airport.

"Thank you Kyla." Ashley huggged her sister once more.

"No problem." Kyla said as she watched her sister walk towards Ethan.

"Oh! and Kyla?" Ashley said jogging back to the car.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Spencer I love her more than the stars in the sky." Ashley asked.

"Definently. Be careful Ash and call me!" Kyla reminded her as Ashley headed into the airport.

* * *

**_So Ashley is leaving California and Spencer? Whhhhhaaaaaatttttt! Let's see how this goes ;D_**


End file.
